


Cover | Following the rules

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [132]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: The poetic approach on this fic broke and mend my heart. So aesthetically written, it made me teary-eyed. I now have a new addition to my favourite authors. 🤍🥺🤧
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [132]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126008
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Cover | Following the rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beautifulisntit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulisntit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Following the rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359507) by [Beautifulisntit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulisntit/pseuds/Beautifulisntit). 



[](https://postimg.cc/3ktwpKnX)

**Author's Note:**

> Some covers I made took me the moment to finish the story before I even know what to design for the cover. But this? I was only halfway reading, when I got this overwhelming feeling that I need to let out there. Hence, me working this cover before I even finished the story. I haven't felt that way since blueink3's The Burning of the Leaves. Bravo, dear author. Thank you for inspiring me. 🤍 and thank you everyone for dropping by!


End file.
